


Where The Sky Meets The Sea

by Leo_Our_Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Feels, Lex Luthor Captures Clark Kent, M/M, Mild Language, Pirates, Romance, Superbat Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen
Summary: Bruce, a notorious pirate is thrown overboard and has his life turned upside down by a merman named Clark.





	Where The Sky Meets The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Superbat Week 2019 for Day 5, Mer Au.
> 
> I want to thank the lovely [drunkraiinbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow) for being my beta. I also want to thank [Sherlakur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlakur/pseuds/sherlakur) and [Mihori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihori/pseuds/mihori) because without either of them, this story wouldnt happen.

The ocean water looked completely black due to the darkening sky, Bruce's hands clenched and unclenched in pure agitation looking out across the sea and hearing the sharp currents knock against his large wooden ship. To busy his hands he placed them back on the wood railing, head tilting to listen out.

"Report!" He shouted to another patron on his deck.

"It's too cloudy! I can't see anything!" Tim shouted back from his post at the crow's nest, watching out through his monocular telescope.

Bruce's jaw tightened in frustration at the lack of sight and news of his rival enemy.

Bruce Wayne was one of the most notorious pirates across the seven seas, he's most notorious for his combat against royal ships. Aboard his dark wood black ship, _The Dark Knight,_ he's known for stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, but a certain rival ship has the intention of stopping that.

"Incoming on West water!"

Bruce's attention shot up and he ran to the other side of his ship to see what the warning entailed.

There coming through the fog was an ugly purple and white ship with a ruined faded clown face hanging off the bow to match the faded ship's paint job. 

It was his rival ship _Killing Joke._

"Hal, get the canons ready! Barry, raise the sails! Diana, turn us toward Eastern shore! The rest of you get ready to fight! Let's go!" Bruce barked orders and watched as everyone scrambled to their stations and get their jobs done.

Bruce stormed into his quarters and donned on his large black cape; the only flame retardant fabric on the ocean. He then placed on his custom captain's hat; made like a cowl with the pure purpose to intimidate. 

He truly looked like death personified. 

"Captain!" Bruce heard faintly followed by a large sound like thunder and the entire ship shook. The quake of the ship brought him to his hands and knees and he could already hear crackling of wood. He got to his feet quickly and rushed out to see the hideous ship had their canons out and ready to refire.

The rival's ship captain was sitting smugly on the edge of a plank walk over the ship's railing. He brought up a pale hand and waved enthusiastically.

"Hello there matey!"

"Joker." Bruce growled menacingly.

The Joker was not as notorious as Bruce, but he was widely known for his looting, kidnapping, serial killing, and arsenal actions through cannon fire. Like his ship, he chooses to paint his entire face white, and leaves his mouth blood red in a grin that almost reaches his ears. His green hair usually covered by a tacky captain hat with a peacock feather sticking out.

"You like my new toys? They make a gorgeous boom! Did you hear it? I can show you again!"

Simultaneously, all 7 canons across the ship lined up at _The Dark Knight_, ready to fire upon order.

"I hate for something to happen to that ugly, gloomy sail boat of yours! All you have to do is join me."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, the Joker was his rival for the longest time. But the Joker was impressed with Bruce's experience and combat skill in looting and knowing exactly where to go, how to get away, and rank himself across the ocean without trying. But Bruce is a vigilante, and _Killing Joke_ causes anarchy just for shits and giggles. Bruce refuses to even be affiliated with such acts.

"I would never join you in what you do." Bruce said lowly.

Joker had the audacity to look genuinely hurt.

"But who will be by my side? We could rule the sea! Just you and me! Can you imagine what we can do?! Can't you see it?!" He leered.

"I'm not interested in that. If it's so important to you, go band together with Lex."

Joker let out a hearty laugh.

"Lex!? That crazy baldy?! You know he said he found a mer? A mer! Like an actual mermaid! He's practically obsessed with it now!" The Joker's chuckles turned into hysterical laughter. 

"You two sound perfect for each other then."

"Well I'm not that crazy! C'mon now that just hurts my feelings."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Leave. I would never join your crew of killers."

Joker looked down and shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Well alrighty then!"

He hopped up from the plank, and walked back with a bounce in his step and until he was over the railing and on the ship's deck. He looked back over his shoulder with sinister grin.

"Fire."

Bruce turned on his heel and sprinted across the ship as he heard all seven cannons fire off.

"To the lifeboats! All you! Now!"

The cannons hit the ship on the side with a sound so loud it left a ringing his ear, it shook the wooden structure and the crewmates to the core and their knees. Bruce could see crates, ropes, chests, and all materials on deck sliding towards the wreckage side.

The ship was sinking.

Bruce jackknifed up and grabbed Damian's form that was still kneeling in recovery on the ground. He shoved him non to gently in the direction of the already filling lifeboats.

"Captain! What about our cannons?! We still have- "

"There's no time!" 

Bruce watched his crew lower into the water and was close to following the last lifeboat out when another shot like thunder was heard. Coming straight towards him Bruce had no choice in reaction but to dive headfirst into the black currents below.

The cold water sliced through him like a blade; getting over his shock, he kicked and struggled up to the water's surface but the pressure and strong current kept pulling him down. From under the surface he saw the blurry wreckage of his sinking ship and saw it had even caught fire due to the cannon fire. Going further and further down in the water and losing his oxygen, the very last thing Bruce saw was the dark outline of a tail fin and a hand reaching towards him before everything went black.

___________

Sunlight hit his senses first, his eyes opened slowly and painfully because of the blinding light. Blinking, Bruce saw the gorgeous blue sky above him and the sun high up, he could even hear the cries of seagulls in the distance and watched one circle far above his head. His mouth was dry and his clothes were dry, more proof he was there for a while.

Bruce sat up to his elbows to observe his setting, he was currently laying down on the edge of a pier. The sharp pain in his back was proof that be been laying there for quite some time. Turning his head he saw the pier leads to a beach that was a good few minutes of a walk away.

_How the hell did I get here?_

A sharp splashed took Bruce's attention away from the beach and back towards the water. He looked around and saw nothing, shaking his head he moved to stretch when he hears the splash again. Looking up and out in the water, a head dip down under the surface.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff and dry.

Bruce was looking at the same spot he sworn he saw the head. He dragged a hand across his face and let out a huff as he closed his eyes.

_I'm clearly dehydrated._

The splash happened again and Bruce's eyes sped to the location he knew the noise was coming from, and indeed saw a mess of black hair dip under the water.

"Come out! I know you're there." 

After a long pause, the surface of the crystal water broke and the top of a man's head to his eyes peeked up from over the surface.

Bruce was taken back, even though the man was at a distance, he had never seen such a pair of eyes as bright and blue in contrast to the water. The closest description Bruce could give the eyes staring back at him was sapphire, like the sapphire gems he once stole from the corrupt banker at the last port he visited.

"Did… did you save me?"

The man rose a little more from the water, and Bruce saw the most handsome face he ever seen. Rising up until the water came to his lower torso, was a face and a body that could match Adonis; Bruce caught himself blushing a little.

"You were drowning. That was some wreck you escaped." Adonis finally replied. 

Bruce noted that even his deep voice sounded like silk yet sweet at the same time. The captain slightly reprimanded himself for reacting this way towards someone.

"Thank you. Truly, I owe you my life. However can I repay you? Please whatever you want is yours."

The Adonis smiled at him and Bruce thought his heart was going to beat straight from his chest. The handsome man gilded in the water closer to Bruce as he spoke.

"Oh you don't have to do that! I couldn't leave you out there to die." He said as came up to Bruce with such a sweet smile and hint of dimple.

Bruce took a deep breathe to stop the butterflies in his stomach, he looked down at the Greek God below him in the water and stretched out his hand.

"Bruce." He introduced himself.

But the Adonis just looked at his hand in confusion. He slowly took his hand with his wet fingers from the water and turned it over and looked around Bruce's hand.

"Uhh, is your hand hurt?"

Bruce was utterly confused. "I'm introducing."

The nameless man still holding his hand looked at the Captain.

"Your hand's name is Bruce?"

"What? No, it's a handshake."

Bruce leaned down and grabbed the man's hand and adjusted him to demonstrate a proper handshake, understanding came over handsome features.

"Oh! That is fine then! I am called Kal."

Kal finally introduced himself while jerking Bruce's hand enthusiastically. Bruce basically yanked his hand out of the new stranger's grip.

"Kal…" Bruce tried out the new name. "Where are we?" He asked while rubbing his hand now sore from the poor handshake.

"I'm not too sure. This was the closest land to bring you to safety."

Bruce looked around and the confusion was officially clicking into place. He was sitting on the edge of a very long pier, close to a very vacant beach, from being rescued after almost drowning in the middle of the ocean. He looked back to Kal.

"Where's your boat?"

"Boat?"

"Yes, how else did you bring me here?"

Kal looked at him and tilted his head in what Bruce thought was an adorable way.

"I swam of course."

"You… swam? Here?

"Yep!"

"From the middle of the ocean?"

"Ah, yes?"

Bruce was completely baffled. "How?"

"Swimming is not hard! I can swim very fast actually! Anyone can learn to-"

"No, no." Bruce interrupted. "I meant, no human can swim from the middle of the ocean to here in those currents. Especially not carrying another person."

Kal suddenly became shy, and sunk himself back down in the water. Bruce found that he loved the timid look on that beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, I deeply apologize. You saved my life and I'm here basically accusing you of a miracle. Please Kal let me thank you appropriately." Bruce stretched out his hand again towards the newly met stranger.

Bruce wanted to give a strong embrace to the man that saved his life, so when Kal hesitantly grabbed his hand back, Bruce grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from out the water and straight on to the dock with him.

"Bruce no! Wait-"

But Kal was already exposed due to Bruce's strength of lifting him out. To say Bruce was shocked was an absolute understatement. There beside him instead of legs attached to the man, was a very large tail fin. The wet scales shimmered under the bright sun, the beautiful shades of blues blended together and Bruce took in the sight completely. His eyes strained up to Kal's guilty wide eyes and Bruce sucked in a breathe when he realized exactly what the creature is before him and how he was able to save him.

Kal is a merman. 

The anxiety became too much for the mer, he spun on his side nearly hitting Bruce with his large fin and dived straight back into the water.

"Kal wait!"

But the ripples in the water showed that he was no longer there.

"Kal wait! Come back please. I'm sorry."

The same head peeked up above the water again, insecurity in his eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to see me. Will you… hunt me?

Bruce was appalled. "Hunt you?"

Kal came closer and lurched out the water back beside Bruce on the pier. He got water on Bruce's dry clothes but that was far from the pirate's mind.

"There's this pirate, he's been following me for decades. He's pretty scary looking, I'm not even sure what he'll do to me."

"Pirate?"

"Yes, I was taught that's what you are called right? Except he has no hair like yours."

_Lex._

Bruce automatically knew exactly who Kal was talking about.

_I guess the goon wasn't too crazy after all. _

"Kal, I owe you my life. I swear I will cause you no harm."

The handsome mer smiled at his words, and pressed his forehead against Bruce's.

Bruce completely froze up, but didn't pull away until Kal did.

"Umm… what was the for?" He asked trying to form the right sentence.

"It's a show of affection!" Kal responded with a smile.

"Affection." Bruce's face flushed that the mer wanted to show him any form of affection.

"Kal, where do you live? Where did you come from? Are there more of you?"

"Krypton." He replied.

"Krypton?"

"Yes!" Kal turned and pointed towards the horizon.

"If you swim a moonnight that way, towards the bottom under the surface is my home. There's many of us! But not as much as there were over the passing moons. Our pods are often slaughter when found by humans, we do what we can to remain hidden." He finished solemnly.

Bruce didn't know how far a moonnight was, or how much time a moon passing could me but he knew he hated the depressed look on the mer's face.

Without thinking, Bruce lifted his hand to cup Kal's cheek. Shocked eyes reached his, but before Bruce could pull back Kal brought his own hand up to cover Bruce's and leaned into him.

"I will never cause you harm Kal. Please let me give you protection."

The dimpled smile was the only answer needed.

___________

Apparently Kal had dropped him back off at Bruce's home port, Gotham Reef. Bruce was in awe by how far Kal traveled carrying him. There he met back with his crewmates who were ecstatic he was alive and unharmed. The rest of his crew wanted nothing more than to get back on the waters, but Bruce insisted that after the whole ordeal they should stay at the port for some time.

That was half of the reason Bruce wanted to stay in his home port, but the other half was simply because he got attached to Kal. Which is why every single day for the past week Bruce could be found sitting at the edge of the pier, waiting to hear that familiar splash before Kal lifts up and lurches on the boardwalk beside Bruce where they would talk for hours.

"What does that mean?"

"What?" Bruce asked.

"What you do whenever you see me. What is this?" Kal demonstrated by moving his hand back and forth.

"That's a wave, Kal." Bruce answered with a chuckle.

"Those are waves!" The mer pointed to the water toppling near the beach.

"Well yes those too. But when you move your hand as such, it's called a wave or you're waving. It's used as a form of greeting. You wave to someone to say either hello, or goodbye."

Kal loved learning more about humans and their interactions everyday. Bruce was more than happy to explain and even brought things to Kal from the merchants. In return Kal answered whatever questions Bruce had and even brought him things from the bottom of the ocean.

"Bruce is such a strong name."

"You think so?"

"Of course." Kal responded happily.

"Well… your name is very strong as well."

"I hear in your language, it's something differently."

"You mean Kal means something?" Bruce asked genuinely curious.

"Well not exactly. It's your language's version of Clark."

"Clark." Bruce loved this name. "May I call you Clark?"

Clark nodded his approval.

"Is the language different in Krypton?" Bruce asked.

"Language is different underwater completely. Under the surface we speak Kryptonian, but above the waters we speak like you."

Bruce became more and more amazed at this creature everyday, he wanted to learn all about Clark. He especially took a leap of faith when he asked to touch the most foreign part of his body.

"Can I touch your tail?"

"My tail?"

"Yes. It's understandable if you don't want-"

"You can touch me."

Bruce looked at Clark's tail before looking at his face and seeing him look down with his face flushed red. Bruce slowly took his hand and moved it gently across the scales close to Clark's hip. He took mental notes of the gorgeous shades of blues, cyan, turquoise, and aquamarine. His fins were beautiful and almost transparent, the tips of his find they bled to a bright red. Bruce then touched where the scales met the flesh of his hip, and even rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb.

Bruce snapped out of it when he heard Clark let out a gasp and he jerked his hand back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. 

"No! Please, it felt really nice." Clark leaned forward and pressed his pressed his forehead against Bruce's.

"You're beautiful Clark."

Clark chuckled and pulled back from Bruce.

"I think you're beautiful too."

Bruce found himself falling in love with the merman. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him because of the many days together spent together.

"Bruce." Clark whispered and leaned his forehead against Bruce's again.

"Kal." He whispered back.

"I never felt like this for a human before."

Bruce was in awe, he couldn't put into words what he felt for the mythical creature.

"You give me a feeling that I've never felt before Clark. Can I kiss you?"

"Kiss?"

Bruce pulled back to look at his mer in the eyes.

"It's how we show romantic love."

Clark's smile could compare to the sun when he realized Bruce's words, that his human felt the same.

"Yes, please give a kiss to me."

Bruce chuckled and leaned in slightly but stopped when from the corner of his peripheral he saw a figure coming towards them from far away, Clark froze in fear and dived back down in the water.

"Bruce! There you are!" Dick greeted from behind him when he finally got close enough. "We finally found a ship to get back on the water. I'm glad I found you here. Hey were you with someone? I know I was far but I could have sworn I saw someone else."

Bruce stared at the ripples of bubbles in the water left from Clark's retreat. He sighed and got to his feet to make his way back to the town.

"There was no one. Now tell me about this ship."

____________

It was a week straight since Clark left in fear and he hasn't appear again. The pirate waited for him everyday since, waiting from sunrise until sundown, and then waited some more.

Bruce was back at his usual spot when he heard footfalls coming from behind him on the boardwalk.

"Everyone is worried. You spend all your days here. Why Captain?"

"Diana." Bruce started. "You know you can call me Bruce. We're no longer on ship."

Diana said nothing as she sat next to him and looked out towards the horizon.

"It truly is gorgeous."

Bruce thought of unreal blue eyes, a dimpled smile, and scales that shimmered brighter than any gems.

"Yes." He breathed out. Bruce then turned to look at her. "You didn't come here to just watch the water with me."

Diana huffed a laugh. "No, it's Lex."

"Teh, what's the 'crazy baldy' done now?"

"Apparently he caught himself a mer. But he had stolen almost the entire income of a port for himself and his crew."

Bruce's heart stopped for a full second. "What?" He spoke quietly.

"We need to go after him Bruce, the port he stole from is left in total poverty." 

Bruce didn't hear anything after mer, he shot up fast and startled her. "Where is he?! Where's the mer?!"

"The mer? Bruce settle down. They're just myths, I'm sure it was a joke. We need to focus on the money-"

"Where Diana!?"

Her eyes widen at his frantic shouting. Taking in his distraught face she could see he was serious.

"Word was he left Southport yesterday, apparently he's on his way to a place named Metropolis. I'm not sure if it's a port but it's a very wealthy area."

All Bruce cared about was the words Metropolis and yesterday. He looked at her with determination.

"Has the crew finally gotten new ship ready? Are we prepared to sail?"

"Well, yes but-"

"We set off immediately. Get everyone to their stations." He ordered as he stalked off. Diana grabbed his hand before he could make it too far.

"Bruce! My Captain what is going on?! Please…"

Bruce stilled at hearing her beg, so he gave her hand a firm squeeze and turned to look her in the eyes.

"I will explain on the way. But right now I need your absolute trust and loyalty. We need to set sail immediately."

Diana looked at the desperation and gave a firm nod and a small grin.

"Aye aye, Captain."

___________

"So let me get this straight." Hal spoke while sitting on the crate, the waves of the ocean rocking the new ship back and forth with the heavy currents.

Hal leaned back on his hand, and gestured with the other.

"You're telling me that a mer, like a legit merman, a mer. Saved you when our ship went down. Took you all the way back to Gotham Reef, dumped you on the pier."

"Don't forget his name is Kal." Barry interjected. 

"Yeah and his name is Kal but goes by Clark. Y'all have been talking for the past week and basically fell in love which is why you kept disappearing on us. You say he has a tail fin. Like a large ass tail fin with scales."

"And they shimmer! Don't forget the shimmer!" Barry joked again.

Hal pointed at him, "Yeah yeah! They shimmered 'brighter than any gems or jewels' but then when Dick came he got spooked."

"Noooo. He got startled Hal."

"He got startled, because someone else was coming. So he literally turned tail,"

Barry snickered.

"and swam away and you've been waiting for him since and now you think Lex the crazy ass goon has him... Did I miss anything?" Hal finished.

Bruce's glare could burn a hole straight through his crewmates' heads. Hal and Barry looked at each other silently before they both burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Are you finished?" Bruce growled.

But all he was met with was more laughter and knee slapping, like the most comedic joke has ever been told to them.

"Enough!" Diana bellowed, the two crewmates' laughter died down to chuckles as they wiped away tears.

"Regardless if it's true or not, we trust our captain. Lex's ship is filled with silver and gold he stole from the last port and we still need to go aboard and retrieve it all. Lex must be stopped whether he captured Bruce's mer or not." Diana finished.

Bruce's face flushed with red at hearing her call Clark his mer. Hal's eyebrow rose at his captain's blush.

"What if it's a siren?" Jason asked where he was leaned against the ship's railing with his tattooed arms crossed. "You seem to be under some sort of spell there."

Bruce was about verbally attack his crewmates before a shout interrupted everything.

"North! Incoming ship! It's the _Luthor_!"

Bruce kicked himself into captain mode, he turned towards his crew.

"Your orders?" Barry asked, joke no longer funny.

"Get ready to board. We're going on his ship with stealth."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

___________

Taking out the crew on guard silently was no problem. The crew was currently hidden by the veil of night when Bruce turned to whisper orders.

"Jason, I want you here standing guard. If anything happens you signal to Hal to fire the cannons. Make sure our way back off is secure."

"Aye." Jason then took off towards his post.

Bruce turned to Tim and Damian, "You two go below deck where Lex has stashed all the loot. Outside by the rafters Barry and Diana will meet you to transport the cargo from this ship to ours. Keep out for Jason and Hal's signal."

"Aye!" They both answered before taking off.

Bruce turned to Dick who was the only one left crouching ready for his order.

"You're coming with me to find Clark."

The mission was to be as quiet as possible while on deck, although Lex had a weaker crew he still had a larger once. Bruce and Dick took out several pirates stationed at their post and searching through doors until they finally reached what seemed to be the entryway to a dungeon.

"I'll give it to the guy, he has one large ship." Dick whispered as he unpicked the lock.

Bruce inched forward when the heavy wooden and iron door opened, taking a look around to make sure no guards were at their post. The entire inside was pitch black with no lighting or window, they were searching blindly.

"Bruce?" A silky sweet rasp reached Bruce's ears, he knew exactly who that was.

"Kal?"

Light illuminated the entire room, Bruce looked back to see Dick at found an oil lamp but Dick's stare was looking past Bruce and completely wide in shock. Following his line of sight Bruce saw his mer, in a small metal pool of water. Enough to keep him wet but so small that almost his entire large tail was sticking out.

"Bruce! You're…. I just can't believe you're here." Clark rasped with tears in his dark sunken eyes.

Bruce rushed forward and kneeled down next to the mer. Clark looked to Bruce with a dimpled smile and shoved his hand out towards his savior, Bruce was in confusion until he realized Clark was trying to give a handshake. Letting out a watered laugh, Bruce grabbed Clark's shoulders and pulled him in for the embrace. His mer felt terribly cold, and he looked pale even under the low light.

"I'm going to get you out of here Kal." Bruce said when he pulled away to look into dull blue eyes.

Clarkl looked back at Bruce and reached to grasp behind his neck and pulled him forward, he rested his forehead on Bruce's.

"Clark…"

Bruce couldn't explain the overwhelming feelings he had for the mer before him. Perhaps Hal was right, this siren had him under his spell. Bruce looked around for something to keep Clark moist enough for transporting him.

"Here!" Dick finally came up behind after giving them their privacy. He was carrying large ripped sheets of fabric.

"We can dip these in the water to wrap around his tail."

After wrapping Clark's tail, Bruce picked him up bridal style and began to sprint out towards where the deck was. After seeing the night sky since being trapped in darkness, Clark closed his eyes and took in a large deep breathe.

"Is that?" Tim asked.

"Holy shit!" Jason exclaimed.

"Enough! We need to get him-"

"Where are you going with my mer?"

Bruce turned around to see the ship's sole captain standing, layered with deep purples and a white blouse and black boots. There was no hat on his head, but the bald man opted to tattoo tribals and symbols around his cranium to give a look of fear.

"I've sailed across the waters, searched the deepest trenches, I've even prayed to the sea witch herself for that mer. So you're going to hand him right back over for that mer begins to me." Lex glared menacingly, his guards and crewmates coming up behind him with their swords drawn.

"This mer belongs to no one Lex." Bruce glared back.

"Bruce…"

Bruce looked at said mer carried in his arms that called his name. Clark leaned over and placed his forehead back on his savior's and spoke lowly.

"I belong to you."

Mechanical laughter appeared from around the corner. The Joker edging from the shadows to stand next to Lex.

"Hiya matey! Looks like crazy baldy ain't so crazy! You should have heard the poor thing's cries when he finally got em in our net!"

Lex glowered at the clownish pirate next to him, but eventually looked back at the mer. Bruce's teeth were grinding audibly at his rival's words.

"Attack! Bring me the mer alive!" Lex ordered.

"Bruce! Get him to the water! We'll hold them back!" Tim shouted drawing his own sword and rushing forward.

Bruce was worried to leave his crew, but trust them to hold their own. He turned and went in the opposite way of the fight towards the edge of the ship.

"Hal! Fire the cannons now!" Jason shouted.

"But you're still-"

"Now! Aim low!" Bruce shouted back.

Sound like thunder struck while the whole ship shook from the fire. The ship already starting to slowly go down. Before reaching the railing, Bruce took a deep breath and jumped over and plummeted towards the waters below. Bruce felt arms wrap around him and twist so he saw the sky before hitting the water. He felt those same arms pull him above the water's surface. 

"Bruce! Are you okay?!" Clark asked frantically when they broke the surface.

"I'm fine. I need to go back and fight with my crew!"

Clark gave a smirk look towards the sinking ship. "I'm sure they're fine."

Bruce saw the majority of his crew back on The_ Dark Knight_ and cutting off the way before anyone else could hop on, but mostly he saw Lex and Joker fighting guards for the last lifeboat.

"Bruce." Turning back to the mer, Bruce was caught off guard when a pair of lips pressed against his for a moment before pulling back.

"Thank you Bruce."

The captain's eyes were wide at the kiss.

"Is that not how you thank or show gratitude?"

"Not exactly." Bruce said after a moment.

Clark became flustered and looked down.

"I apologize." 

But Bruce tilted the mer's head towards him and locked their lips back together. Clark was shocked, but closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling. He felt Bruce's tongue shyly prod at his lower lip before he opened his mouth and gave him entry. They broke apart, and came back together for a more heated kiss, grabbing each other's hair and shoulders.

After some time, Bruce finally released his mer's mouth and leaned his forehead against Clark's.

"It's how we show romantic love."

Clark gasped, "A kiss?"

Bruce nodded and Clark never felt so utterly and brightly in love as they bobbed in the water out in the middle of the ocean.

"Come with me?"

"With you?" Bruce asked confused.

"Krypton! There's plenty of caverns and chambers for you to breathe. You can be mine forever and we can be safe forever."

Clark looked so enthusiastic, but Bruce looked saddened.

"I can't come with you Kal, I belong on land." Bruce pressed his forehead against his mer again. "As much as I want you to be mine, I know you belong in the water."

Clark became distressed, he shook his head and grabbed Bruce and pulled him flush against his naked torso.

"No! No I can't let you go, I won't!" Clark looked into Bruce's eyes filled with tears. "You're mine Bruce! I finally have you back and you're mine. I can't let you go… please don't make me let you go." He whimpered pathetically in his human's neck.

Bruce looked to the dark sky, he kept his mer tight in his arms and felt a pain that hasn't awoken since the loss of his parents.

"Kal… I have to let you go."

Clark mumbled something in Bruce's neck.

"What?"

"I… I love you."

Bruce placed his hands on both sides of Clarkl's face and brought him in for another deep searing kiss before whispering in his ear.

"I love you."

Clark watched as Bruce was pulled back up on his ship watched as everyone on board gave him a wave he remembered meant hello, and goodbye. He gave one last sad smile before dipping back down under the water's surface. 

Bruce watched his love go and closed his eyes while he swallowed the lump formed in his throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked back to see Dick give him a small smile.

"Hey! At least we have all of Lex's booty!" Hal shouted.

"Booty? It's called loot." Barry shoved at his arm.

"Oh fuck off!"

"Took you long enough to fire!" Jason glared.

"Well excuse me for making sure-"

"Sure of what? That your nap was finished before coming to your post?"

"You want to start a fight?!"

Bruce rolled his eyes at the banter and made his way back into the darkness of his quarters, he was closing his door when his youngest crew member called his name.

"Captain."

Bruce looked to see Damian, ash on his cheek and stoic faced.

"Yes Damian."

"He'll be back Captain."

With that, Damian turned and left to his own quarters.

Looking back at the water one last time, Bruce let out a deep breath.

"I hope so."

___________

Sitting on the same pier that started it all, Bruce was looking out towards the sea with one leg pulled up and the other hanging down towards the water. He was waiting for his love to come back to him one, he started to wonder if maybe his merman was gone forever until he heard a familiar splash.

"Hey there 'matey'."

Bruce looked down to see sapphire eyes looking up to him from the water. Clark reached his hand out to Bruce with a dimpled smile. 

_A handshake._

He smiled right back at him, and let out a laugh as he grabbed his hand and pulled him up but went on his back so Clark was laying on his chest and gave him a deep kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together.

"Never let me go again." Clark whispered against his lips.

"Never." Bruce gave him another peck. "You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Superbat Week 2019 and my first fic ever so please be gentle!


End file.
